What comes next?
by jfairy111
Summary: Jacen has been told that its his destiny to save the New Republic. But How? When he meets someone new he gets some insight on how hes to go about do that.


I don't own star wars or any of the characters.  
  
Prologue Jacen now free from the grasp of the Yuuzhan Vong wanders the galaxy with the group of Jedi assisting the military using the jedi force meld to coordinate the forces of the new republic. Jacen not knowing how else to use his view of the vong to change the tide of the war against the Vong. Although the war is already changing for the better the Yuuzhan Vong still hold most of the galaxy with the New Republic using strategies that were once used in the Rebellion. Unfortunately when the rebellion against the Empire was going on the rebel alliance had no government and the military ruled, now with a weak and torn apart government ruling the military, the military was loosing confidence in the government's ability to see Nation to the end of the war and win. The new battle plan made up by the strategical genius Admiral Ackbar required that the new refugees that joined the military in hopes that with their help the can turn the tides of the war, will go from new green pilots to seasoned soldiers. So using attack and retreat tactics from the rebellion the new entrant will get experience. It was working they were hurting the vong and maintaining decreased casualty reports. Jaina playing the part of Goddess with her new rank of Lt. Colonel was devoting her life to waging psychological warfare on the vong. She distanced herself the men and women under her for fear of loosing them like she has lost so many of people under her command. Jacen was told by Vergere that his destiny was to help end the war with the Vong, but didn't know his place in the whole battle. He knew that with his Vong sense he had the ability to kill many Vong and have an advantage over them. But he viewed his vongsense like he did the force, that using it against the Vong would be like slaughtering them. He also couldn't decide if the Vong were truly evil or not. The Vong were highly intelligent and were highly devoted to their religion which Jacen was beginning to think was the whole problem. They couldn't be slaughtered like animals because they were only a product of their religion and their leaders. With all of this looming over his head Jacen sat on his bunk on the Ralroost meditating. He could feel the presence of all the life forms on the cruiser and around it. The everday fear and nervousness that was slowly ebbing as the New Republic was wining more battles. The bright spots were all of the jedi in the vicinity He could feel Lowbacca working on his and Jainas baby, a Vong Shuttle the "Trickster", named to spite the Vong with the idea that Jaina was going by Goddess. Corran Horn drinking with an old comrade, Tesar in a simulator and the disappointment in loosing against his simulator opponents. He could feel his strongest connection than with anybody sinced birth Jaina. Her presence muffled almost with concentration as she was in a simulator training her green pilots a new trick while at the same time trying to think of ways to improve it as well as new tricks. He could feel the steel resolve that he was becoming accustomed to feeling when around his sister. He stretched his senses further reaching for something that was there but he really didn't know what he was looking for. The force always showed you what is and could be and what would be and he was just looking. Then he felt it. SLAM! Jacen fell from his position a foot above his bunk that he had been holding in his meditation. That was weird he thought he just felt a presence. A force presence that he didn't recognize. But as soon as he reached for it the illusive presence dropped away and he fell literally out of his force trance. The presence felt powerful but there was no way that there could be another presence near by that he couldn't recognize, especially one that powerful. It felt almost like another jedi but different, and there were no jedi that he didn't know. Maybe this was the answer this jedi that he had to find. He would meditate about it later. 


End file.
